


Forgotten Memories

by Banshee27



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atoryo - Freeform, F/M, Female Echizen Ryouma, Female Fuji Shuusuke, Female Kikumaru Eiji, Genderbending, Mentions of Golden Pair and Perfect Pair, Royal Pair, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27
Summary: Memories are forgotten. But pieces by pieces, she remembers. Days are spent trying to regain them, with her husband by her side.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Kudos: 12
Collections: Prince of Tennis: Royal Pair





	1. Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to share. I do not own Prince of Tennis, I'm just a fan like everybody. Also, excuse my English. I apologize beforehand if I might have offended some.

_Scene One_

A Black purple-haired man was standing by his wedding picture. Staring back at the woman standing beside him, They both looked so happy and he missed this moment, where he can spend their days lazing around. However, she has dreams. Dreams to be at the top of the women's tennis world. He wasn't trying to be bitter, but

"Dad?" Ryoki called out, a ten years old boy who's a photocopy of his mother. "What are you doing?"

His Father hummed still staring at the picture lovingly. "You're staring at your wedding picture again. Why don't you just call her?"

His father shook his head, "I can't, we will talk later though. Also, I have to go to work." he then turned his attention to his son and patted his head. "I won't be home until late at night. Take care of your sister, okay?"

The boy nodded his head.

_Scene Two_

Ryoga was sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed. Squeezing his hands together, he prayed that his little sister would wake up soon.

It has been two days already since he saw what happened during the game. Watching her laying down on the court with blood on her head. Without delay, he immediately called for an ambulance and was then carried to the nearest hospital.

"I'm sorry Ryoma" he whispered as he grabbed her pale hand. He didn't hear it though when the door opened and his wife came in. Feeling a tap on his back, he sat up and turned. Placing a hand over hers, he placed a kiss and leaned on her hand.

"It will be alright dear. Ryoma will wake up soon."

He could only nod though and hope that it will be very soon.

_Scene Three_

A blackish purple-haired man was standing up by his window as he listened to his caller's voice. Eyes wide, he felt his body turn cold. He faintly nodded as he listened and ended their call. Turning his attention to his secretary, he ordered him to cancel his agenda and immediately book a flight to America.

Once he arrived home, he didn't waste time changing his clothes and prepared a small bag for his sudden trip.

"Dad, are you going somewhere?" he heard his Son ask.

He just stared at his son though and placed a hand on his head. "I'll be going out for a while to pick up your Mom, take care of your sister for me. Okay?"

"Did something happen to Mom?"

He remained silent, not knowing how he should tell them. With a pressed smile, he kneeled down to his son's eye level. "Don't worry Mommy's fine. I'll only be going there to fetch her."

"Can I come too?" His five year old asked innocently.

Smiling at her, "Sorry Princess, but Big brother will be lonely if you come with me. So stay and listen to what your Brother says, okay?"

Keiko smiled and prolonged her reply. His eyes averted to his son, as he explained that he still has classes to attend to. The boy nodded his head in understanding. It was then when his butler came in and the preparation had been done. Turning his attention back to his son. "I'll be going then." he ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss on the little girl's head. The young man had then got in his car as he gave a wave to his children.

_Scene Four_

It was after Keigo had arrived when his wife had woken up. Staring at the man in front of her, she tilted her head to the side. "Monkey King? Are you?"

Keigo nodded his head, as he held her hand.

"But why do you look so old" she muttered, as her eyes gazed at her hands being held tightly by the said man.

Keigo let out a soft chuckle, as he smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ears. The patient on the bed though was perplexed when he had suddenly reached out for her hair. It was only then she realized that her hair was longer than she thought it should be.

"The heck. When did my hair grow long?"

Ryoga who was watching them by the window has been observing her since she woke up. He was starting to get worried when he noticed her acting weird towards her own husband. Watching his sister grab for her hair. "Ryoma, how old are you?" He suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about? And why the hell do you look so old Ryoga."

"You haven't answered my question yet. How old are you?" he asked again while rolling his eyes at her.

"Fourteen."

"Well, that explains it."

"Explain what"

"You're acting weird towards your husband, you've been fidgeting ever since you saw him and was looking confused when he hugged you and now even more confused when he's only holding your hands."

"Who's who what now?" she asked her head to her side as he raised a brow, clearly showing her confusion.

With a sigh, "That person you're calling 'Monkey King' is your husband for five years now and currently have two childrens"

The younger man only watched his wife when he gave a nod towards her direction. He didn't fail to notice her turning red, as she remained still and silent on her bed.


	2. Memory One

_Scene One_

"By the way, when did you learn that I am a girl?"

They were currently at her brother's house in the veranda since she kept complaining about being stuck in a white room, she had forced herself out. She could feel her 'Husband' stare at her, as she looked at the picture in her hand. She already learned about her family after a week of talking with the said man. Though she still can't get the grasps of it.

The last time she remembered was that she was being mistaken as a boy ever since she was a child. The reason, her father had made a mistake in writing her birth certificate. Registering him as a male and a male name too boot. But she didn't mind it, she liked her name.

Here she is now though. Married. To a person who she thought as an arrogant bossy kind of Monkey.

She turned her eyes to him and asked him again. She watched him place his finger on his chin and a hand on his elbow. Closing his eyes, she realized how long his lashes are.

"Are you listening?"

The darkish green-haired lass had sat up and nodded her head.

The man showed her a smirk, "I bet you were awed by my beauty all over again that you failed to listen to what I just told you."

She could only roll her eyes though and sigh. "Are you really my husband?"

"I am. Also, I learned about your real gender, when you were fourteen."

Ryoma nodded her head, mouthing her words in understanding. Her attention had trailed off back at the photo, staring at the smiling faces. "Are they really my kids?"

Keigo nodded his head again.

The couple remained silent for a while as they continued to watch the road and people walking. "It would be nice if I can meet them again." Keigo only smiled and wrapped an arm on her shoulder, pulling her close as he agreed, failing to notice her cheeks tinting a pink hue.

_Scene Two_

"Hey Ryoma, are you sure about this?" She heard her brother ask repeatedly.

Annoyed, she turned around after zipping her bag. "Aren't you happy that I can spend time with my family? Also, it would help me a lot to regain my memories back if I stay with them."

"But"

"You are aware that that's what the doctor said, right? Anyway, he said the memory loss is just temporary and it will be back in time. Luckily for me, it wasn't a bad accident."

"Come on dear. Let your Sister go home. I bet Ryoki and Keiko missed their Mom a lot."

"But Kiko."

"Hush now."

Ryoga indeed remained silent though, letting his body fall to the couch. Grumpily replying to them.

"Ryoma, are you ready?" she heard her husband ask.

Grabbing for the strap of her sports bag, she swung it by her shoulder and dragged her luggage bag. Her brother stood up from the couch and took the luggage from her hand and stole the bag that was hanging by her shoulder. Walking towards the door, he turned his attention to them. "What. Are you going or not?"

Ryoma smiled and passed by the younger man standing by the door. Her Sister-in-law had followed her behind and locked the door after Keigo had left to help Ryoga with their bags.

_Scene Three_

"Hey" Keigo heard a soothing voice beside him. His head turned towards the voice as he continued to listen to who was calling him a 'Monkey King." Annoyed, he mumbled in his sleep, making the soothing voice chuckle. "I said Boss Monkey" The voice called out again.

"What. stop calling me Monkey King. Ore-sama is my name."

"What?" the voice asked again.

"I said, Stop calling me" he abruptly stopped though when he felt cold hands on his arm. Opening his eyes, he could see his wife staring at him with a raised brow, while trying to hold her laughter.

"Oh, that was you. sorry" He raised himself a bit and sat on a more comfortable position, he then turned his head to his wife though who was still trying to hold her chuckles.

"What?" he asked.

Ryoma had shaken her head, coughing in a manner to hide her laugh. "Nothing, Anyways about the kids." she finally asked. "Is it going to be alright?". Her voice carried uncertainty as she asked him another question, she started to feel worried when the man in front of her remained silent. "I'm just a bit worried you know. Since I can't remember them at all. Do you think that I can still be a mother to them?"

With brows furrowed and a small smile placed on his lips, he grabbed for her hand. "Don't worry. Keiko and Ryoki love you very much. Also, I already told them about what happened to you and it seems like they are even more excited in helping you regain your memories. So no need to worry."

She stared back at him, as she listened to his words and felt his hand holding hers. As if enveloping her with calmness. Oblivious to why she felt that way, but it was something that made her feel secure and good, that she didn't let go of his hand until they arrived back to their home.

_Scene Four_

It was already morning when they arrived at their house. The term house might be not the right word, as Ryoma stared at the mansion in front of her.

"Monkey King, I know that you're rich. But are we really living here?" she asked scowling at how big the mansion is. "If I am really your wife, I would have forced you for us to live in a smaller house." Instead of a response, she only got a chuckle from the said man.

"We tried it at first, but after giving birth to Ryoki and as a first-time parent, we needed all the help we could get. So you decided to suck it up, and that's how we end up staying here."

"I see, I must be a not so good parent then" she muttered to herself, unable to realize that her husband was so close to her that he heard her words perfectly. However, he remained silent though since he isn't sure about them both being good parents.

His internal thoughts were disrupted when the front doors were suddenly opened and he came running his little girl. Keiko, smiling happily towards her mother, had spread her arms and jumped her way towards the latter who instinctively spread her arms and wrapped them around the little girl's body.

"Mommy I missed you so much." The five years old cried as she pressed her tiny face on the crook of her mother's neck.

The mother though had found herself in a confound situation as she held the crying little girl in her arms, she couldn't put her mind on why everything felt so familiar like she's used to this. Her eyes were locked on the ground, as she continued to calm the little girl on her arms. When her eyes had seen two small feet, she trailed her eyes to the eyes of another child who looked just like her.

She was about to greet him awkwardly, but her words remained in her throat when the lad had wrapped his arms around her and the little girl who was now sniffling on her arms.

"I missed you mom" the boy whispered near her ears.

She just remained there though, silent. Wanting to say back to him, but she's not sure what words to say since she can't remember the two kids who are now hugging her tightly for comfort. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around them and tightened her hold around their tiny bodies.


	3. Memory Two

_Scene One_

Weeks had already passed and slowly she started to remember some memories that she had forgotten. Holding on to a tennis ball, she threw them in the air and served the ball towards the wall.

"Looks like you still remember Tennis."

Ryoma who stretched a hand towards the wall to catch the ball heading towards her face. Turning her head to the voice, she finds a familiar face that she hasn't seen in a while.

"Fuji senpai"

"Aunt Yuki" Keiko cheered and stood up from the bench. She ran towards the other woman and hugged her legs with her tiny arms.

"Hello there Keiko. How are you?"

The little girl beamed a smile, she let her go and grabbed the side of her shorts. She placed a foot behind her and curtsied to the older woman. "I'm fine thank you."

The woman smiled in response and patted the little girl's head. The purpose of her visit to the Atobe mansion though was to see her Kouhai.

"Ryoma. How are you?"

"Fine I guess." she smiled back. Confused had shown in her face when the older woman had grabbed her for a tight hug.

"Such a relief" she muttered softly and placed a hand on her cheeks. "I thought for sure you had forgotten us. I guess Atobe wasn't lying when he said you can only remember until you were fourteen. Ryoma nodded in response and tightened her lips.

"Actually I'm starting to remember some stuff, though most of it is just memories that I spent with Keiko and Ryoki. Sometimes I remember about him too."

"Him?" the older woman asked, having a vague idea to whom she meant after the blackish green-haired girl had turned red. It was softly spoken, but she could hear her mutter the words. "My Husband."

"I bet you can't believe that you got married to him? Is the vibe that I get from you." She teased further. "Though I clearly remember that you had a crush on him since he found out about your real gender. Just that you didn't want to admit it."

"I. What?" Ryoma choked from her own saliva, her face heating from what she just learned. "Fuji senpai, you must be lying."

"If I'm lying. You won't have two adorable children, who call you 'Mommy' and Atobe as 'Daddy' you know. Also, I'm using the name 'Tezuka' now."

"You. What?"

"Remember Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the boys' tennis team in our school?"

"I do remember Captain. But I didn't."

"Me either." She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Anyways though, why don't we take a seat? So we can enjoy our talk with some refreshments" The brown-haired woman offered while heading towards the table with some snacks on it. Ryoma followed behind her and sat at the opposite chair.

"It was a shotgun wedding" Yuki claimed after drinking from the tea the butler offered to her. "Got pregnant after a drunk night when we got into college and happened to see each other by the road."

Ryoma had stood up from her chair, shocked about the information handed to her.

"Is everything okay Mommy?" Keiko asked in worry after seeing her Mother suddenly stand up.

"It's alright dear." she smiled and assured her daughter that she's fine. Her daughter nodded her head and immediately went back on trying to hit the wall with the tennis ball on her hand.

"Are you serious?"

"Ryoma-chan, am I the type to lie?"

Despite her senpai's smile, she can feel a chill on her spine. She instantly bowed her head and apologized for her words. Few hours into their chat, Ryoma could see her son walking with another boy beside him.

"Kunihiro. Can you come here for a bit?"

The lad nodded his head and walked towards his mother.

"I want to introduce you again to my son."

The boy greeted the younger woman and bowed his head. "My name is Tezuka Kunihiro. Nice to meet you again Aunt Ryoma."

Ryoma just stared at him though, staring intently at the boy's eyes. Feeling the familiar gaze, when she remembered a certain someone and compared that feeling to his. "The older you got you started to look much more like your father."

"Did you remember something, Ryoma?" her senpai asked in hopes.

Ryoma tilted her head to the side. "Not sure, it's just that Kunihiro is like a photocopy of his Dad when Captain was in Middle school."

With a disappointment in her eyes, she sighed. "Oh, it's that. Well, we do get that comment a lot. Right, Kunihiro?'

The boy just nodded his head and left after his mother allowed him to go. Walking back towards his friend, they decided to play tennis before his mother would decide to leave.

_Scene Two_

Ryoma was by the veranda, staring at the fish pond in front of their room. Drinking from her mug, she placed it back down once she felt the warm milk had passed her throat.

"Dear, is everything okay?"

Her husband asked. Though no matter how many times she tried to get used to it, hearing him call her 'Dear', 'Honey', and 'Love'. She still gets flustered and heart thundering. With cheeks turning pink, she turned to him and shook her head. Regretting now after seeing him wearing a bathrobe and nothing more, she thought to herself.

Keigo had raised a brow and sat in front of her. Grabbing for her hand, he placed a kiss at the back of her hand and asked. "Are you sure love?"

With eyes wide, cheeks red, she can feel something erupted within. Trying to gain control of her composure. She made him amuse when she stuttered with her words. With a want to tease his lover more, he leaned closer to her and repeated his question.

Ryoma, who tried to hide her emotions but failed. Let out a fake cough and grabbed her hand back. Making the younger man chuckled at her reaction, as he watched her pretended to watch the pond.

"But seriously though, are you sure everything is okay?"

Ryoma turned his attention back to him and sighed. "Earlier, when Fu-. I mean Yuki senpai came with her son."

Keigo hummed, listening properly to his wife.

"I watched her son and Ryoki play a match, and somehow." she trailed off, watching the pond again and sighed. A bit confused about how she should explain. "It's just that, looking at them play reminds me about the tennis matches with the captain."

Turning her attention back to Keigo she tried to express her thoughts properly. "It's just that, it was too familiar with the way Ryoki played. He looks just like you, and somehow. I'm not really sure, but I think there was a fight between you and him and I'm not sure what the reason for your fight was. But it kinda hurts to remember that, and I don't know why. Just watching Ryoki play tennis with Kunihiro reminds me of that suddenly and I can't keep my mind off it."

She continued to ramble on words, tears dripping from her eyes, and she's now baffled why she's crying. She was left perplexed when Keigo had pulled her and kept her in a tight hug. Apologizing to her in his mind, and regretting what happened that day. Now feeling guilty for her to remember that ugly memory, he can't help but just hug her tight.

_Scene Three_

Atobe was in his office when he heard an emergency call from his son. Without wasting time, he left the office in a hurry and instructed his driver to head to the hospital where his wife and son are now. With worry painted in his eyes, he tried to calm himself and hope that nothing bad had happened to his wife.

After arriving at the said hotel he was surprised and puzzled at what they were doing outside the hospital. He had rushed towards his family and checked his wife for any injuries only to find her fine and healthy. He raised a brow and asked his son.

Ryoki guiltily smiled at his Dad.

The old Butler named Michael turned his attention to his master and bowed. "I apologize for disturbing you on your work Master Keigo. What happened was that young master Ryoki, who just arrived home from school was surprised to find his mother laying down on the floor in your bedroom. Worried that she might have hit her head somewhere. The maid who happened to pass by the room after hearing the young masters' frantic shout immediately called for an ambulance. It was already too late for me to tell them though, that she might have just fallen asleep on the floor while looking at your family photo albums."

With a sigh, Keigo can't help but look at his son amused.

"Well, good job though for taking care of your mother. But next time, please try to check if she's just sleeping or not. Okay, bud?' he then looked at his wife, who was looking amused towards her son as well. "And you dear. Please try not to scare the kids again."

"Sure" she slurred and grinned. Ruffling her son's hair, she wrapped her arms around him. "What do you think about a tennis match once we get home?"

Ryoki nodded his head and hurried towards the car. Calling for his parents and arrogantly demanded to head home.

Ryoma smiled at her son. Walking towards her husband, she clasped her hand with his, "Why don't we go out and buy those red sneakers shoes he's been wanting?"

A surprised Keigo turned his attention to her and asked. "You remembered something didn't you?"

Ryoma only grinned and dragged her husband towards the car.

_Scene Four_

Days had passed after her senpai's visit, after remembering about a certain event that happened during high school. She was confused and sad, but after days looking at their old picture and having dreams about that incident. Bit by bit she was able to connect the dots, and now those bitter memories are just memories that she finds very fond.

Remembering the day after Tezuka and her husband's tennis match. A fight had brawled out between the two young males. She still couldn't believe how childish the reason was.

That incident started after she made an abrupt promise with her old teammates, forgetting her prior engagement with Atobe. She was left speechless though when her young husband back then had decided to intrude himself during their reunion match games and insisted on having a game with Tezuka after the reunion had ended.

She didn't mind though as long as it's fun. She didn't want to admit, but she admired how Atobe played tennis when he was young.

After her teammates had found out about her real gender during her third year in middle school, things had started to change and she started to feel left out. Despite being able to play with them as a male, no one knows how was that even possible, when she didn't try to hide it herself. People around her just like to assume, and she just got tired of correcting them.

The news had spread throughout the school, and she was forced to act and dress in her 'correct gender', even though the principal didn't mind as long as she continued to do her duties as a student. But with how the males' students threw insults and petitioned against her. The old man can't do anything but do as they want.

With teeth pressed together and hands-on a tight fist, she swallowed her pride for losing a battle.

Her days got worse as some male students started to bully her and verbally abuse her, but she didn't pay them attention since she tended to retort them back with their own game a lot, sometimes unconsciously.

Despite those hardships, her old teammates back when she was still a freshman were there to support her. Even the Monkey King who learned about her gender first not including her family had continued to support her and would play a match whenever she wanted. Unknown to her, she started to develop a 'weird feeling' towards the 'Monkey King'. Thus why they have a scheduled meeting for a tennis match after the latter had offered.

But both of them were unaware of each other's romantic feelings though, much less in understanding their own attraction towards each other and just took it as a feeling for friendship. But Atobe got so deep, he was filled with jealousy every time she would cancel their tennis appointment just 'to be with Tezuka', is what he always assumes.

Things got out of hand when Tezuka questioned his feelings towards her. Atobe denied, and it turned into a loud verbal argument that soon turned into them punching each other. Since the young Atobe got flustered and kept on denying it.

She had tried to stop them, but she just wasn't enough. She got in between them and was accidentally punched by Keigo near her ribcage, that she lost consciousness and broke a rib. Keigo who was guilty and disheartened about what he had done, apologized, and took responsibility for the damage he caused.

Weeks after the incident, both got closer than before.

Looking at the pictures on the photo album, she laid down on the floor and raised her hand with the album now on her hands. She was feeling happy and over the cloud as she looked at their pictures. Slowly regaining tiny bits of her memories.

Turning on her side, she closed her eyes and started to doze on their bedroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Fuji Syusuke's voice actress name as Fuji's female name. So her name would be 'Fuji Yuki', later on, turned into 'Tezuka Yuki'. Also for her son. Since Kunimitsu, his Father and grandfather have their name started with 'Kuni'. I ended up choosing 'Kunihiro'. I find the name cute, so there.


	4. Memory Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to point out: I apologize to others, but on Scene four I made Kikumaru and Kaido females. I, pinning on Golden Pair, wanted them to have a child thus they have three kids in total. lol. Also, Tezuka is away during the Reunion. Kaido crushing on Inui. Emerald Pair, as what they like to call it. Lastly, Ryoma being too emotional than usual.

_Scene One_

Ryoma was playing tennis with her son when her husband had come out with her phone in his hand. Raising a brow as she watches him approaching the courts.

"You need something?" She asked curiously. But the man suddenly halted on his steps and then continued to walk after a few seconds. Ryoki had turned his attention to his father and indeed the older man was acting suspiciously.

"Nope, nothing. I will. I'll borrow your phone for a bit." Keigo responded to his wife, turning on his heels. He decided to head back to his original seat.

"Dad is being weird." He commented, earning a nod from his mother who hit the tennis ball back towards his courtside. Missing the shot, he glared at his mother who was now smirking at him.

"Not yet, One more." the young child claimed while walking back to his position.

Keiko who had been watching her brother and mother play had started to pout while holding on her tennis racket. Annoyed for being left alone on the side, she pouted. Placing the racket back to the table, she slowly got down from her chair. Once she was up, she reached up towards the table and grabbed for her racket. She then started to head to her father, while hugging the racket on her tiny arms.

Her father was still sitting on the chair with the phone still on his hand. Tilting her head to the side, she grabbed for his knees and tugged at his pants.

"Daddy" she called out but got ignored. With cheeks red, and puff. She slapped her tiny hand on his knees.

"Daddy!" she screamed, but her father had continued to ignore her after picking her up and placing him on his lap.

The little girl was confused and her tears had started to gather in her eyes. Wiping them away with her hand, she slapped her father's arms. "Daddy!" she cried in a loud slur. Finally earning his attention.

"Yes, dear?"

"I wanna play Tennis"

"You can ask Mommy" he responded back absentmindedly.

With tears gathering back on her eyes, it finally fell to her cheeks as she wailed loudly. Keigo, who was suddenly shocked from the outburst, placed the phone back on the table to check on his little girl. He immediately stood up from his chair and hugged the little girl while patting her back.

Ryoma heard her cries and turned her attention to her husband and her daughter who was crying fat tears. Worried if something might have happened, she left their game and hurried her way towards the crying child.

Keiko, who saw her mother come towards her, raised her hand to reach for her mother. She then pressed her face on her mother's neck as she continued to wail loudly on her arms.

"What happened?" Ryoma asked in confusion at her husband who was looking confused as well.

"I don't know, she suddenly cried after I told her she can play with you later."

The mother had continued to soothe her little girl, as she sidestepped while hushing the toddler. A few minutes later, Keiko stopped crying and sniffed, with a soft voice, she demanded to play tennis.

"Keiko, want to play with me?" her brother asked cheerfully towards his sister. The little girl nodded her head and made motions to be put on the ground. Ryoma complied and placed the little girl on her feet. Grabbing for her racket, she tugged on her brother's shirt for a game.

"I am starting to worry that Keiko will get spoiled."

Keigo heard his wife claim. With a smug, "There's no need to worry. They can be spoiled as much as they want." he responded while smirking towards his wife. Ryoma rolled her eyes at her husband and took the phone from the table.

Sliding the screen on her phone to open, she read messages on her inbox. She raised a brow when she saw her husband try to get the phone back from her. "This is?" she asked. Keigo only sighed.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier?" She earned a nod. She let out a hum and sent a reply to the mail. "I'll go then."

Upon hearing, he looked back at her worried. She smiled though and dismissed his worries. "Nothing to worry about, this might help me get back some of my memories. Also, it's been a while that I have seen them.

"Fine, but have them change the date, so I can come."

Ryoma gave him a glare though and just ignored his request.

_Scene Two_

It was already the day of the party that she got the invitation. Turning to her husband, who selfishly canceled his meeting just to be with them for the reunion. He got an earful from her though after he said he wasn't going to work that morning.

They are currently in front of Kawamura sushi where they will be having the reunion party. She was excited about the event for some reason, but at the same time, she felt uncertain about what they would feel about her losing some of her memories. Feeling a tight hold on her hand, she turned to her husband again and nodded.

Keiko, who was getting tired of waiting for her mother to open the door. Had decided to slide the door open with both hands and proudly enter the shop, only to be greeted by loud party poppers and loud trumpet-like sounds. Terrified by the sudden loud noises, she ran back towards her mother to be carried.

The people inside had let out a laugh as they watched the little girl run outside. Oishi, who was close to the door, welcomed the family inside and offered them their seat. Showering them with pleasantries and welcoming them with open arms.

Atobe, who was happy being welcomed by her friends, sat happily beside his wife after Ryoma had placed Keiko beside her. He got worried though when she suddenly let a teardrop fall from her eyes. She wiped it with her hand and wondered about the tear. Turning her attention to her husband, she raised a brow.

Her friends and senpais had started to tone down on their noises when they noticed the main person of the event was now crying on her seat. Covering her face with a towel in embarrassment, she tried to laugh it off.

"What's this, Looks like Ryoma is crying" Inui called out while giving a pat on the said woman.

"I'm not" she responded back with a sniff. She was then pulled up by one of her senpais and was given a tight hug by her friends one by one. Unable to hold it in, she bowed her head and gave them her gratitude.

Keigo had continued to watch them in silence, smiling happily at his wife while letting his daughter crawl to his lap.

_Scene Three_

The Happiness and the gifts that she got from her friends had overwhelmed her, she cried again for the second time that day. They even prepared the videos with her either on a tennis match or just them hanging around. There were some parts that she could remember, but some that she couldn't. But nevertheless, they didn't care so long as they could just create new ones. She was even surprised to see some of her matches when she had joined a tennis competition in America.

As they were watching the match on the laptop, they didn't realize the hours passing by as they enjoyed the reunion with some games and beers. A few minutes later though, when two ten-year-old students had opened the door of the restaurant. Some were baffled at the sudden arrival of the two students.

"Goodness, Ryoki, you look exactly just like your mother when her hair was as short as yours." Kikumaru cried out, "Also, Kunihiro looks like his father if he wears glasses." She walked towards the lad and walked around the students. Earning a chop on her head, she turned and pouted at her husband.

"You're scaring the kids Eiko. Stop that."

The two younger lads had excused themselves and went to their parents' table.

"Ryouki's tennis skills are almost an exact copy of his mother as well" Yuki claimed while eating her Wasabi Sushi. Her son sat beside her and took a piece from the sushi and ate it without a problem. Eiko went to their table and was about to complain about the sushi Yuki's eating when her phone suddenly rang.

Picking it up, she can hear loud wails from the other end. With a sigh, she signaled for her husband that it's about time for them to go home. Oishi nodded his head and excused himself from the group. Apologizing to them, explaining that their twelve-year-old twins are on their own taking care of their six-year-old sister.

The party had continued and things started to get rowdy when Inui had pulled out his homemade juices.

It was already around seven in the evening when they had decided to go home. Picking up a sleepy Keiko on his arms, Keigo asked his son to carry their bags for them, in which the young lad just nodded and picked up the paper bags filled with gifts.

Looking at his mother who was smiling at her friends while talking, giving them her thanks and hugs before she leaves.

Once they were in the car, with Keiko strapped on her baby car seat. Ryoki continued to stare at her mother smiling happily. Leaning towards her in the front seat, he couldn't help but ask. "Mom, did you remember something about your friends?"

Ryoma turned her head to him and shook her head. "But I get a feeling that nothing has really changed. They are still the crazy friends that I remember from middle school"

Her husband smiled at her and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze, he pulled her hand close to his lips to press a light kiss. His son's face stuck out his tongue in disgust. While his wife had tried her best to hide her surprise look.

_Scene Four_

It was during a Seishun Gakuen's school festival when a certain girl was changing in her school club room. However she wasn't alone, she was standing in front of her locker almost half-naked, when a certain 'Monkey' had invited himself inside their clubroom and is now standing in front of her with brows frowning and in shock.

"You." The monkey exclaimed and closed the door right away.

Ryoma, currently bright red, while covering her upper body with her arms, had turned her back from where she saw the man. "What are you doing? Get out!" She exclaimed loudly. Unconsciously nodding his head, and stuttering but omitted his words, turned and left. With her heart still thumping loudly and shaken from being seen, immediately put on her regular uniform.

After exiting the room with her apron on her arms, she was surprised to see him by the door.

The two remained silent, as they observed each other. With a scowl, the young heir had demanded to have a short talk with her. The middle school student nodded her head and followed the young man. Once they were out of hearing reach from other students. Atobe had asked her directly.

"Shouldn't you say sorry first for barging inside while someone is using the room?"

Annoyed, the young heir retorted back. "If I had known that you're a girl. I would have knocked and waited."

"Excuse you but it's proper etiquette to knock first before entering."

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

She remained silent and pouted from his response. "So what if I'm a girl. Got a problem with it?"

The man stuttered with cheeks red. "I do not. But.."

"Anyways what are you doing in the club room?" she asked irritatedly. The man just raised a brow and responded arrogantly. "I was looking for Tezuka, and Fuji told me he might be there."

She had tried to make him promise not to tell anyone, but someone had called for her, that she had no choice but to put their talk on hold.

"Echizen, you're here. Come on already, Momoshiro senpai has been looking for you." A young man from the tennis club called out. She turned her attention to Atobe and glared before she left him alone.

Few hours had passed, Ryoma can see the Young heir talking with her ex-Captain. Giving glances every now and then towards them at the stall, as she ignored students who were trying to buy food from her. She felt a smack on her head, making her yell in pain. Turning around, she can see her best friend glaring at her.

"Come on Echizen. We'll lose sales if you ignore them" Momoshiro scolded and immediately assisted their customers. She ignored him though and tugged in her senpai's sleeve. "Momoshiro senpai. What is that boss monkey doing here?"

Momoshiro raised a brow and turned his attention towards the ex-captains still talking. "You mean Atobe?" he asked, earning a nod from his kouhai. "Well, Kaido invited them over. Or more like, she invited Inui and Inui invited Tezuka and Fuji, then Atobe who happens to pass by heard about the school festival got invited. There are some over there too." he pointed out to some Hyoutei players buying at other stalls.

"Why?"

"I dunno"

"They Friends?"

"Might be, since they've known each other since they were still first years, but more importantly. Why are you curious? You're not the type of person to ask these kinds of things."

With a pout Ryoma ignored her senpai and went to help someone else, leaving Momoshiro to assist the hungry customers alone, as he cursed towards his kouhai who he still thought as a male.

It was already past afternoon when Ryoma found him in his classroom. Their class was doing a ghost maze event, and she just happened to pass by the blackish purple-haired man who just exited the maze and is now talking with Tezuka again. Annoyed, she headed towards them.

"Captain, is it alright if I borrow Atobe-san for a bit."

"Do you need anything from him?"

Ryoma was about to respond when she saw the young heir's teasing eyes. "A bit" she added and glared back at the young heir.

"Well, I don't mind. Then, I'll see you around"

Atobe nodded his head and turned his attention back to her. He then watches her walk and peeks over her shoulder, signing him to follow her.

They were now at the back of the gym, Ryoma had then turned to face him. "What do you want?" she asked rudely. The man only raised a brow though wondering what she meant, when he remembered about her real gender. With a grin, he placed a finger on his chin and fakely thought about it.

"Let see."

She could only glare at him though, as he takes his time to think about what he wants.

"I wonder what would be good." he teased, watching the girl from her head to her toes. Making her feel uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms around her body and glared at the lad. "Disgusting" she commented with hate in her eyes.

Atobe frowned back, "Ahn? Who are you calling disgusting? Ahn?"

"Obviously you. Looking at me with lecherous eyes. Despite acting high and mighty like you own the place, you're still a disgusting monkey." she mocked while smirking at him.

A thick vein had appeared in Atobe's head as he called her names. Few minutes had passed, both of them turned silent while scowling at each other.

"This is idiotic" Atobe claimed and sighed.

"Then, how about a match. Let's settle this with a tennis match."

"Seriously you. You really don't know how to listen to your.." The young heir trailed off. After a few seconds, he nodded his head and agreed. "Fine then, this Sunday. We'll see who wins this fight." Ryoma nodded her head in response and took out her phone to change numbers.

Unknown to them, a certain Fuji Yuki was watching them and recording them calling each other's names until they got out of breath. Thus unknown to Ryoma that. It wasn't just Atobe Keigo who learned about her gender, but one of her senpais as well. But decided to keep silent, since she was happy to have someone to play with.

"Looks like this will be fun" She muttered leaving the two who are back to calling each other's names after Ryoma had named him 'Monkey King' on her phone.

Annoyed, the young heir had called her 'Mommy'. Showing him her disgust, she frowned. "Don't call me that Perverted Monkey'

But the lad kept calling her 'Mommy', making her frown. There was a tugged from her jacket and she looked down to find a female version of the 'Monkey King', with a look of surprise she turned towards him wondering if he had a little sister when she saw the young man gone, and replaced him with her look alike.

"Monkey King?" she called out, looking around, her body being shaken by the two other childrens, one that looked like him and another that looked like her calling her 'Mommy'. She placed a hand on the side of her head, as she screamed for help. Since the children had started to multiply and were loudly calling for her.

"Dear?" Atobe called out while pressing a hand on her cheeks.

"Daddy, is Mommy okay?" Keiko asked worriedly, as she held on to her mother's hand while her Brother had sat down beside her.

With a smile, he assured his daughter and son. "Don't worry princess, Mommy is fine"

"Keigo?" Ryoma called out, sweating and her throat dry. Keigo looked at his wife, who was now awake, her eyes half opened as she breathed.

"Do you need something"

"No" she responded back and sat up. She was then glomped down by her daughter making her fall back to the bed. Placing a hand on her tiny back, she pressed tiny kisses on her head. Smiling to her son, she pulled herself up and positioned her daughter on her lap.

"Mom are you okay?" Ryoki asked worriedly to his mother. His mother nodded her head and patted his head. She then pulled him to her lap and placed a kiss on his head. "Why don't we eat breakfast?" she asked, making the little girl cheer and stood up from her lap. Jumping out from the bed, demanding for her brother to follow her to the kitchen.

Once the kids were out, she then turned her attention to her husband and pulled him for a kiss. Keigo responded back as he slowly placed his hand on the back of her head. Tongues dancing as they tasted each other's mouth. But it didn't last too long, as his wife had let go, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Well, I am very happy with the morning greeting. But may I know what good happened for my lovely wife to initiate a kiss."

With a smirk, she smiled back and placed her arms around him. Pulling him closer for another kiss.

"I'll keep it a secret for now." She thought to herself and slowly fell back to their passionate kissing.

End


End file.
